justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fancy (Twice song)
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / (Bar) |gc = / / |dura = 3:35 |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P2)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:70980121_2712750545402950_8093862347438817280_n.jpg |from = EP }} "Fancy" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio. They have black and white outlines. P1 'P1 '''is a woman with short light purple bob hair with two small buns on the side of her head. She wears a purple crop top with an open cleavage, with matching purple strings attached on it. She also wears a pair of dark blue baggy pants as well as orange and black high heels. She also wears yellow bangles on her hand as well as a yellow belt on her waist, with circular designs on the front. P2 '''P2 '''is a woman with long purple hair in a ponytail. She wears a dark blue sleeved fishnet crop top and a shiny pink waist high skirt. She also wears orange knee socks and cyan high heels tied with dark blue laces. Her accessories include a pair of yellow earrings design with a hanging rectangular shape on the base, bracelets of different colors on her wrists (pink, red, yellow and dark blue on the left wrist, yellow and black on the right wrist), and a loose yellow chain belt on her skirt. P3 '''P3 '''is a woman with long blue hair, with some red streaks on the front of her hair. She wears a cyan crop tied shirt, with her shoulders exposed and fitted with loose sleeves. She also wears a pair of orange high waist shorts with light orange buttons, pink knee high socks and black block heels. She has a black choker on her neck and blue and yellow bracelets on her wrists. Background The background takes place in a 3D world, with a road going forward showing purple flowers, clouds, fish, and rainbows. At one point in the song, the background is taken into a tunnel with a blue grid similar to the movie ''Tron. Gold Moves Trivia *''Fancy is the twelfth Korean song in the series. **It is the third Korean song to appear in , after ''Kill This Love and I Am the Best. *''Fancy is the second song in whose title is the same as another song in a previous game, the first being ''I Like It. *As opposed to most preview gameplays, parts of the HUD can be seen in the Southeast Asian and Thai thumbnails. **This is also the case for the UK thumbnail for Soy Yo and the thumbnail for Кружит. *P1 from Kill This Love can be seen in the teaser. *P1 appears in the background of Skibidi. Gallery Game Files FancyTwice 1348.png|P1 s avatar FancyTwice 1349.png|P2 s avatar FancyTwice 1350.png|P3 s avatar Promotional Images Galaxy jd2020 teaser.jpeg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3XPaa4jDUP/?igshid=4kbriq06rcgb Cupcake jd2020 teaser.gif|Instagram teaser 2 Galaxy jd2020 twitter teaser.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1181600144644624385?s=19 Fancytwice instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) (USA) Fancy instagram teaser 3.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) (Spanish) Fancytwice_twitter_teaser_2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) Behind the Scenes Fancy twice bts.png|Behind the scenes Others Fancy_twice_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Fancy_twice_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Fancy twice thumbnail sa.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Singapore) Fancy_twice_thumbnail_th.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Thailand) Videos Official Music Video TWICE "FANCY" M V Teasers FANCY - Gameplay Teaser (US) FANCY - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Others Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft US References Site Nagivation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Korean Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Aurélie Sériné